


Take my hand grab my heart

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: Animal Death, Cryde Week (South Park), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Maintenant que Clyde et Craig ont tous les deux perdu un être cher, ça ne leur donne pas seulement un point commun. Mais peut être que pour eux ça met au même rang la mort d'un parent et celle d'un cochon d'Inde. Surtout un cochon d'Inde comme Stripe !Cryde Week ( day 2 - Loss)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 3





	Take my hand grab my heart

Il avait été le premier ami à qui Craig présentait Stripe, un des rares êtres humains autre que Craig Tucker à avoir le droit de s'en occuper et de le prendre dans ses bras, celui à chaque fois faire partie de la fête d'anniversaire très select de Stripe où cette année ce célèbre cochon d'Inde avait presque dépassé le cobaye le plus vieux du monde ! Et le premier appelé lorsque ce même cochon d'Inde avait rejoint le Paradis des cobayes.

"Le Paradis des cobayes"... De façon après tout bien prévisible, c'était Clyde qui avait trouvé et sorti de but en blanc ce terme après un long moment où son compagnon venait de laisser aller ses nerfs dans ses bras. Et qui, malgré ses larmes, avait doucement rit en qualifiant cette trouvaille de parfaitement ridicule. Digne de l'esprit encore naïf et adorablement enfantin de son compère, parlant totalement à l'enfant que Craig Tucker était toujours même si une partie de son enfance, de son innocence, s'envolait avec Stripe. S'était retrouvée enterrée en même temps que cette petite boite à chaussures dans laquelle il avait soigneusement et respectueusement installé son cochon d'Inde. 

Cette maudite boite qui venait de rejaillir dans sa mémoire en lui mordant le cœur, en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pleurait en imaginant juste cette foutue boite enfouie dans la terre d'un coin reculé de la forêt. Peut être trop reculé finalement...

Malgré la phrase rassurante que lui avait murmuré son meilleur ami en serrant sa main légèrement plus fort, comme quoi il pouvait l'aider à enterrer Stripe dans son jardin ou dans un endroit plus proche de lui, Craig avait refusé et choisi lui même cet endroit.   
Quelque part dans la forêt. Assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté d'y aller tous les jours. Dans un champ de vision assez éloigné pour que son regard ne le rencontre pas chaque matin en lui donnant envie de remonter directement dans sa chambre pour laisser libre cours à sa peine.

Pourtant, le jeune homme en avait toujours de la peine en imaginant son compagnon animal tout seul dans le froid. À frissonner et couiner de peur dans toute cette neige. Aussi insensée et stupide que soit cette crainte comme Craig savait pertinemment que l’enveloppe charnelle de son cochon d'Inde ne pouvait plus ressentir la douleur et que cet enterrement avait été purement symbolique. Un dernier hommage à son vieil ami à le hanter même dans ses rêves. Surtout celui ci, aussi symbolique que marquant. Sans oublier d'être... bizarre.

En effet, après une désagréable somnolence où le gamin au bonnet péruvien ne s'était pas senti basculer dans le sommeil, il s'était revu dans ce décor forestier saupoudré de neige et de calme. Une ambiance à lui rappeler le dernier lieu occupé à présent par son cobaye. Le genre d'endroit qu'il avait toujours trouvé agréable et chiant, le meilleur lieu pour le repos de son cher Stripe donc. 

Toutefois, dans ce songe, point de Stripe. Juste une chose informe que Craig apercevait au loin. Étrangement distinctement il pouvait même deviner, parfaitement sûr de lui, que c'était un oiseau. Un oiseau blessé, brisé, vu sa position. Comme si son corps s'était tordu de douleur, sa tête immortalisant cet ultime cri perdu dans le froid et la solitude. Le froid de la solitude si Craig avait voulu jouer au poète romantique au lieu d'être guidé par sa curiosité, cette curiosité d'enfant qui a besoin de voir pour y croire jusqu'à être irrémédiablement attiré par quelque chose à éveiller pourtant tant de crainte. Jusqu'à s'approcher de ce mystérieux oiseau et sentir son cœur se serrer d'une façon étrange en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une moufle abandonnée ou perdue dans la neige.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait ressenti beaucoup de peine à cette étrange découverte qui aurait pourtant dû le soulager. Pourquoi son esprit avait directement pensé à un oiseau mort, pourquoi avait-il voulu le voir de plus près, pourquoi la vérité sur cette créature finalement ni morte ni vivante ne causait pas une petite once de joie amusée, pourquoi s'était il réveillé d'un coup en ayant déjà les larmes aux yeux... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était pourquoi son premier réflexe avait été de sélectionner sur son téléphone le contact le plus sollicité ces temps ci. Encore plus que d'habitude, pas pour les mêmes raisons mais la sincérité était la même, encore et toujours Clyde Donovan.

Aujourd'hui encore à l'autre bout du fil, à une heure inavouable et incompréhensible pour des personnes à ne pas partager un tel lien, Clyde le faisait rire. De ce petit rire aussi rare qu'apaisé que le concerné ne croyait plus possible de produire aussi sincèrement jusqu'à provoquer un petit sourire complice de la part de son petit ami dont Craig imaginait bien en détail le sourire rassurant. Magnifiquement rassurant et agréablement contagieux.  
Cette fois aussi et depuis la nuit des temps dans leur langage de meilleurs amis et amis d'enfance devenus amoureusement plus proches, Clyde le faisait sourire. Sourire plus naturellement au bout d'une semaine seulement (déjà, trop longtemps, trop vite) après la disparition de Stripe... 

Peu importe ! Le plus important était que la semaine était passée à présent. Cette semaine où Craig Tucker avait connu plusieurs états. Plusieurs étapes. Il se rappelait des moments forts, percutants de douleur et de réconfort, à suivre cette semaine fatidique débutant après une des pires journées de sa vie qui aurait dû au contraire sonner comme le début d'une suite de petits bonheurs découlant autour de cette semaine de vacances qu'ils avaient déjà prévu tous les deux : sortie à Denver, découverte en couple du nouveau jeu vidéo Red Racer, soirées passées à regarder des films, nuits blanches et repas chez Taco Bell inclus...

Ce petit changement de programme brutal et irrévocable n'avait pas empêché Clyde d’accourir sans hésitation dès l'aube, dès que son complice lui avait envoyé cet appel d'une voix éteinte, hésitante, étouffée, entrecoupée de larmes, et qui avait finalement réussi à s'exprimer en se jetant instinctivement dans les bras de ce grand amateur de tacos n'ayant jamais traversé aussi vite les quelques mètres à séparer leur maison. 

Depuis, il ne lui avait jamais lâché la main, physiquement ou par la pensée. Comme une thérapie que les deux amis d'enfance avaient mutuellement établi sans avoir besoin de se consulter pour tomber d'accord et la faire exister. Ils se la confirmait assez comme ça quand Craig venait de lui même se serrer dans les bras de celui qui restait son meilleur ami quand ce n'était pas ce dernier qui l'étreignait. Lui confirmait par la douceur de ses chastes caresses sur sa tête ou son dos qu'aucun animal de compagnie ne pourrait remplacer Stripe. Craig Tucker venait bel et bien de perdre un de ses amis les plus précieux, cette petite boule de poils à lui apporter un tel équilibre depuis que le cochon d'Inde était entré dans sa vie. 

C'était donc tout naturel, en faisant preuve d'une infinie douceur et de respect pour Stripe, que Clyde lui apporte ce réconfort. Cette présence, cette énergie, cette preuve physiquement et sensiblement réconfortante de sa présence en tant qu'éternel complice. De moitié, d'âme sœur, de petit ami exemplaire, d'ami précieux... tout ça réuni en une seule phrase peu anodine lorsque Craig avait avoué, complètement désinhibé, à moitié endormi grâce à la douce présence de son compagnon, qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

C'est vrai, sans même avoir besoin de le tenir dans ses bras en déposant des petits baisers sur son front, Clyde le berçait parfaitement bien à distance. Assez pour que le concerné en vienne à s'endormir aussi naturellement et sereinement. Comme s'il s'endormait dans les bras de son complice, que le si fier et distant Craig Tucker se confirmait pour lui même qu'il avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en la personne de ce petit gamin pleurnichard qui n'était plus seulement un gamin pleurnichard justement. Clyde restait son ami, son meilleur ami, devenu son petit ami et la personne en qui il avait définitivement le plus confiance. Assez confiance pour se confier toujours plus à lui. Laisser aller sa peine et ses émotions sans avoir honte ou se sentir atrocement faible.

Rien qu'au son de cette voix devenue depuis longtemps familière, le gamin au bonnet péruvien se détendait. Laissait son cœur s'apaiser, pensait moins à Stripe avec douleur mais plutôt avec le doux apaisement que son compère lui soufflait à l'oreille de manière à chasser de son esprit ce songe inquiétant. Cette histoire d'oiseau symbolique n'était peut être pas un mauvais présage mais plutôt un signe lié à Clyde. Comme quoi celui ci veillait sur lui, qu'il pouvait à son tour réellement prendre soin de son meilleur ami à l'avoir si souvent protégé durant leur petite enfance.   
Ils étaient très attachés à leur groupe d'amis, mais les deux complices restaient toujours très proches. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, à se confirmer par cet apaisement réciproque qu'ils seraient deux pour faire face à ces épreuves. Et toujours deux pour s'apaiser avant de s'endormir l'esprit tranquille et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Si bien que la plupart du temps, aussi étrange que soit la chose, le premier à sentir ses yeux se fermer et sombrer dans le sommeil, c'était Craig. Pas aussi stupide et demeuré que certain voulaient bien le penser, Clyde Donovan ne mettait pas bien longtemps à le comprendre. Devant ce silence tranquille, en percevant même le bruit lointain mais adorable de la respiration régulière de son petit ami, ce grand amateur de tacos faisait finalement le choix de couper l'appel après avoir murmuré quelques phrases uniquement destinées à Craig et lui aussi été bercé par cette douce ambiance. Intensément douce pour arriver à lui faire imaginer, en fermant les yeux, que Craig était confortablement installé dans ses bras de sa manière habituelle. C'est à dire la tête volontairement posée près de son cœur, par habitude comme lui répondait toujours faussement nonchalamment le grand admirateur de cochons d'Inde mais son petit ami n'était pas dupe et restait surtout le mieux placé pour connaître le côté romantique de son cher ami.   
C'est donc l'esprit agréablement illuminé du petit sourire timide et précieux de Craig que le jeune homme avait eu moins de regret en mettant fin à la communication. En se préparant déjà à envoyer un petit message à Craig, un de leur rituel datant du début de leur mise en couple et qui ne changeait pas même des années après. 

Mais c'était sans compter sur la passion de son meilleur ami, qui ne changeait pas elle non plus : Bien que plongé à présent dans un sommeil plus rassurant grâce à la présence de son éternel ami, le gamin au bonnet péruvien le sentait. Il sentait quand Clyde coupait la communication, jusqu'à en sentir ses doigts sur son portable comme lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur lui l’électrisant à chaque fois à coup de frémissements. Et que ses mains à lui s'éveillaient les premières, que dans un réflexe naturel, un élan du cœur, elles voulaient saisir la main de son meilleur ami pour le rattraper. Comme pour saisir son cœur, lui faire savoir aussi directement un peu brusquement mais toujours tendrement qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de lui dans ces moments. Tout comme il aurait toujours besoin de Clyde et que cette épreuve émotionnelle faisait toujours plus comprendre cette évidence au concerné.

Même loin, trop loin de lui, ce cher Stripe continuait à le faire sourire encore, à penser au bien de son ami humain et veiller sur celui ci où qu'il soit. Peut être bien au Paradis des cobayes finalement, comme Craig Tucker venait lui même d'envoyer par SMS à son petit ami que ce n'était pas si con comme terme en fait.


End file.
